18. TDW Aftermath III: Na półmetku rywalizacji
thumb (pojawiają się litery: TDW, a potem pod nimi rozświetla się napis AFTERMATH) Sami: Witajcie w emocjonującym Aftermath! Czas na krótkie podsumowanie… Tym razem naprawdę krótkie… Sami (komentuje pokazywane fragmenty show): Zaczęło się od pokazu mody… To było słabe… Nieporadny Justin musiał odejść, bo nie pomagał drużynie. Potem Chris wymyślił zabawy dla pięciolatków… Pomińmy to, błagam… Praca zespołowa okazała się kluczem do sukcesu w wyzwaniu ze składaniem pojazdu. Lucas wyleciał, bo się kłócił z Vanessą i jakoś tak… Pojedynki łyżwiarskie były już czymś bardziej interesującym. No i wygrała Katerine! Hehe. Przepraszam… No a potem mecz hokeja to już pełne agresji i kłótni „widowisko”, które wygrały Polarne Misie. Wydawało się, że to Heather pożegna się z programem, ale Chris wypowiedział imię Bridgette i to ona pojawi się dzisiaj w studio. Sami: A naszymi dzisiejszymi gośćmi są Lucas i Bridgette! (wchodzą Lucas i Bridgette, aplauz, Bridgette ściska się z Geoffem) Lucas: Hejka Sam! Bridgette: No hej. Sami: Oczywiście nie zapominajmy też o naszej galerii loserów! Oto Claire, Trent, Geoff, po raz pierwszy Izzy… Eruption: Proszę kotku, mów mi Eruption. Sami: …a więc Eruption. Dalej mamy Steve’a, Michelle i Justina. (aplauz) Sami: Najpierw pytanie do Lucasa. Czy żałujesz tego, co stało się w odcinku 15? Lucas: Wiesz, wiele rzeczy w życiu mogę żałować, ale ta Vanessa po prostu sobie na to zasłużyła! Claire: Dobrze mówi! Sami (do Claire): Daj mu skończyć! Lucas: Może i odpadłem, ale liczę, że Vanessa i tak kiedyś dostanie karę od losu. Sami: Tamta wasza kłótnia była naprawdę niepotrzebna z punktu widzenia naszych widzów. Przyszło do nas wiele listów, w których ludzie piszą, że nie rozumieją twojego nagłego zainteresowania zachowaniem Vanessy. Co ty na to? Lucas: Tłumiłem to od dłuższego czasu, czego może nie było widać od początku. Musiałem w końcu coś zrobić, bo ona mnie autentycznie wkurzała. Sami: Powiedz jeszcze, czy chciałbyś wrócić do programu, gdyby była taka możliwość? Lucas: Może i perspektywa dziesięciu milionów jest kusząca, ale nie wytrzymałbym ani jednego dnia więcej w towarzystwie Vanessy. Sami: To interesujące… Teraz kolej na Bridgette! Bridgette: Właśnie! Może mi wyjaśnisz, dlaczego odpadłam? Geoff: Też chcę to wiedzieć! I chyba publiczność też. (gwizdy) Sami: Cóż… Mam tylko jeden materiał filmowy od Chrisa, ale myślę, że będzie on doskonałą odpowiedzią: Heather (w schowku): No witaj kochany schowku… Pewnie myślisz, że jestem tu ostatni raz, co nie? Hehe… Moje życie było pełne niespodzianek. Tych dobrych i tych złych… Spotkało mnie już w życiu tyle nieprzyjemności… Tyle już w życiu przegrałam… Nie mogę tak dłużej! Życie zmusza mnie do ciężkich decyzji. Ehh… Sama się nienawidzę za to, co robię, ale… (zakrywa kamerę ręką; słychać, że coś majstruje przy urnie z głosami) Mam nadzieję, że fani mi to wybaczą… (znowu gwizdy) Bridgette: A więc podmieniła głosy?! Justin: Szczerze, to ja bym się po niej tego spodziewał. Bridgette: A czemu Chris nic nie zrobił? Sami: Ej! Ja tam nic nie wiem. Miałam tylko puścić ten materiał. Steve: Skoro Chris widział ten materiał, to wiedział. Więc czemu nie zareagował? Lucas: Pewnie, jak zwykle, chciał dodać programowi więcej dramaturgii i czegoś tam… Sami: Dostaję właśnie na ucho cytat z „Wielkiej Księgi Zasad Totalnej Porażki”! (wzdech) Sami: Wydaje mi się, że Chris działał pod wpływem zasady: Osoba, której imię zostanie wyczytane podczas ceremonii, musi natychmiast opuścić program. Michelle: No to jak? Musiał widzieć ten materiał dopiero po odczytaniu werdyktu. Trent: A ponieważ werdykt na ceremonii jest ostateczny, nie mógł przywrócić Bridgette. Bridgette: To wszystko jest jakieś mocno pokręcone i podejrzane. Geoff: Dla mnie i tak jesteś najlepsza! Bridgette: Och, dzięki Geoff. (owwww) Sami: Uroczy, romantyczny moment, ale mamy Aftermath! Pytanie do Bridgette. Czy nienawidzisz Heather? Bridgette: „Nienawiść” to duże słowo. Tak naprawdę, to bardziej mi jest przykro, w związku z tą sytuacją… Myślałam, że Heather jest bardziej dojrzałą osobą i zniesie porażkę godnie. Sami: Tu ci przyznam rację. Ale chyba mimo wszystko jest ci żal tej nagrody. Bridgette: A nawet przyznam, że zapomniałam o nagrodzie. Hehe. Bardziej dla mnie liczy się honor i jestem pewna, że kiedyś odpłacę się Heather, żeby zachować twarz. Lucas: A ja tak samo Vanessie! Sami: Hehe. Widzę, że te dwie panny wywołują w was duże emocje. Nie do końca pozytywne… Claire: Jakbyś zgadła. Eruption: Mogę coś powiedzieć? Sami: No pewnie. Eruption: A ja nie mam do nikogo żalu. Jestem zupełnie nową Eruption i kocham wszystkich! (owwwww) Sami: Eee… Okej… Widzę, że terapia poskutkowała… Eruption: Ależ oczywiście. Ten psychiatra w punkcie medycznym jest taki miły… Sami: No niech będzie… Lucas! Powiedz nam teraz, kogo typujesz na zwycięzcę Zimy Totalnej Porażki? Lucas: Oj, no wiesz… To trudny wybór. Miło by było, gdyby wygrał Harold. Naprawdę się zżyłem z tym gościem. Jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny, to będę kibicował Sally. Sami: A czemu akurat Sally? Lucas: Oj no jak to? Jest najmilszą dziewczyną w programie! Steve: No nie zgodzę się. Claire: Mówisz tak, bo ci dała kosza. Hehe. Steve: Przestań! Ona po prostu jest wredna! (śmiech) Sami: No wiesz co? Vanessa może jest wredna, ale Sally? Lucas: Sally jest najlepszą kumpelą. Sami: A twoi faworyci Bridgette? Bridgette: Hmm… Myślę, że wygra Max. Jest najbardziej przyjacielski i najbardziej opanowany ze wszystkich. Sami: Musiałby powtórzyć wyczyn sprzed pół roku. Bridgette: Myślę, że da radę. A jeśli miałaby wygrać dziewczyna, to stawiam na Katerine. Michelle: Ojej. A czemu? Bridgette: Widziałam, jak kieruje Polarnymi Misiami. Ta dziewczyna ma charakter i cechy przywódcze. Nie to, co nasza pani kapitan Heather… Sami: Tu się zgodzę. Na szczęście Chris rozwiązał drużyny i teraz już nie tylko Lodowe Wilki, ale wszyscy są skazani na Heather. Hehe. Claire: To wcale nie takie śmieszne. Sami: Wiesz… Jak się nie jest w grze, razem z tą dziwaczką, to można się pośmiać. Justin: Nieładnie jest się śmiać z cudzego nieszczęścia. Sami: Oj dobra! Skończmy ten temat już… Trent! Co przygotowałeś nam na dzisiaj? Trent: Już! No więc chciałbym zagrać utwór dedykowany Katerine. (owwww) Trent: To „One” zespołu U2. Sami: Uwielbiam tę piosenkę! Trent: I dlatego chcę, żebyś ze mną zaśpiewała. Sami: Co? Ale… Trent: No chyba, że się wstydzisz. Sami: A co mi tam! Hehe. Brawa dla Trenta! (aplauz) (Trent zaczyna grać) Sami (śpiewa): Is it getting better Or do you feel the same Will it make it easier on you now You got someone to blame You say... One love One life When it's one need In the night One love We get to share it Leaves you baby if you Don't care for it Did I disappoint you Or leave a bad taste in your mouth You act like you never had love And you want me to go without Well it's... Too late Tonight To drag the past out into the light We're one, but we're not the same We get to Carry each other Carry each other One... Have you come here for forgiveness Have you come to raise the dead Have you come here to play Jesus To the lepers in your head Did I ask too much More than a lot You gave me nothing Now it's all I got We're one But we're not the same Well we Hurt each other Then we do it again You say Love is a temple Love a higher law Love is a temple Love the higher law You ask me to enter But then you make me crawl And I can't be holding on To what you got When all you got is hurt One love One blood One life You got to do what you should One life With each other Sisters Brothers One life But we're not the same We get to Carry each other Carry each other One...life One (bardzo głośny aplauz) Lucas: To było genialne! Claire: No Sami, przyznam, że pięknie. Sami (zawstydzona): Hehe. Dziękuję. (znów głośny aplauz) Lucas: No tak, ale jestem ciekawy, jakich dzisiaj gości mamy? Sami: Mamy dzisiaj dwójkę ludzi ze Stanów. Zacznijmy od………….Freda z Boise! Fred (na ekranie): Czołem wam! Nagrywam ten filmik, bo jestem jednym z tych milionów na świecie, którzy mają nadzieję zobaczyć się na ekranie w trakcie Aftermath. Hehe. Jestem Frederic, ale tylko mama tak do mnie mówi, a więc jestem Fred. Muszę przyznać, że z początku dosyć sceptycznie podchodziłem do Zimy Totalnej Porażki. Bałem się, że nie będzie tak dobra, jak Wyzwania, ale się pomyliłem! Genialna seria i genialne postacie! Chętnie zobaczyłbym Matta i Vanessę w finale. To by było coś. Pozdrawiam wszystkich w studio Aftermath i wszystkich fanów TDW! Sami: Zabawny gość, nie sądzicie? Lucas: Widać, że lubi ten program. Trent: Hehe. Ja też bym zobaczył finał Matt-Vanessa. Claire: Sądzę, że Vanessa odpadnie wcześniej. Trent: Ale Matt dojdzie do finału. Aaa! Przypomniało mi się! Claire: O rany… Co? Trent: Nasz zakład! Biegasz w finale w bieliźnie! Claire: Co ty gadasz? Trent: Stawiałaś, że Matt odpadnie jeszcze przed drugim Aftermath, a tymczasem mamy trzeci. Sami: Potwierdzam, że się zakładaliście. Claire: Możemy pogadać o tym po programie? Sami: Nawet musimy, bo czas nas goni, a tu jeszcze czeka…..Lilly z Folsom! Lilly (na ekranie): To już się nagrywa? Cześć! Jestem Lilly i jestem wielką fanką wszystkich uczestników Zimy Totalnej Porażki, a szczególnie Lucasa. Hihi. Szkoda, że odpadł biedaczek… Płakałam całą noc po emisji tego odcinka! (zaczyna płakać) No cóż… Może kiedyś mu się poszczęści… Pozdrawiam całą załogę TDW, no i Chrisa. Hehe. Sami: A co ma takiego Chris? Michelle: Jest prowadzącym, trzęsie całym programem, nawet Chefem! Eruption: No racja! Może zrobić, cokolwiek mu się podoba. Steve: Fajnie by było być Chrisem… Lucas: A nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że dziewczyna była moją fanką? Claire: Eee… Jakoś nie… Justin: Nie specjalnie… Lucas: No teraz to ja się popłaczę… (zaczyna płakać) Eruption: No nie! Odkąd wróciłam z terapii jestem bardziej empatyczna… Chyba też będę płakać… (też zaczyna płakać) Sami: Dobra ludzie! Kończmy, zanim wszyscy się tu popłaczemy… Nie przegapcie następnego emocjonującego Aftermath ze mną w roli gospodarza, a następny odcinek Zimy Totalnej Porażki już w środę. Ciao! (w tle wszyscy płaczą) Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki